


The Price to be Human

by Lil_Duckling48



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Depressing, Gen, One Shot, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Duckling48/pseuds/Lil_Duckling48
Summary: All she ever wanted, was to be free.





	The Price to be Human

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little story about one of my favorite characters. Spoilers for anyone who hasn't finished the game yet.

The peaceful march down Midtown Detroit had failed. The revolution was over. The will to survive was gone. Just as so many before them had met their inevitable mortality, time was up for the remaining stragglers. Their luck had run out. While many had demanded various things such as equal rights and freedom of speech, one of them specifically, had only desired security and happiness. A female android who had learned to love. 

Her past didn't start out so great. She was beaten, threatened and abused by an alcoholic father who was left in bitterness after his wife and daughter left him. Forced into taking matters into her own hands, she took control of her own fate and fled down the path of deviancy, alongside a little girl, who she swore on her life she would protect. Along the way, she had met others with similar stories who, through her own good nature, had became friends and even helped her. She even had met someone who became close to her, more so than just a friend. Luther was his name, the person she never knew she needed to complete her ideal family. Together, they faced obstacles along the way, and made challenging decisions that forever changed their lives, for better or for worse. 

Now while some would simply pass by without a second glance, there were those who would riot out of anger and hatred. They were furious at how the android situation was getting out of control and wanted to take matters back into their own hands. The American dream whom our ancestors had courageously laid down their lives for, was killed, by the very deceivers we had come to trust. Equality, Liberty, Freedom… now shattered and washed away as the downpour began to pick up. She didn't mind that her clothes were being drenched. She didn't flinch at the sound of armed weapons being pointed towards her from all directions. She absentmindedly released a toy bear from her trembling fingers, it's stained blood mixing into the murky water. Her warm smile and vivid ocean blue eyes were now frozen in despair as time around her stopped. Her little angel was gone. Her family no more. Taken away from her like a rag doll. Broken and now alone, she shut her eyes. Hot tears streaked down her rosy cheeks as she pictured her mismatched family one last time. The way the little one's face illuminated when she rode the carousel, how he had guffawed when giving her sweet angel a piggyback ride, how Alice would always put others before herself… 

She choked out a sob. Even though she had accepted her fate, nothing could ever compare to the agony she felt deep inside her core. If asked, many would say it was only an expendable bio component, but to her, and her people, it was so much more. A heart, that made them feel alive. 

To a random passersby, she was model AX400, a simple minded machine designed to handle your daily tasks, but to those who knew her, her name is Kara, a loving mother who would do anything to protect the ones she loved. 

They were so close…

she was so close… 

all she ever wanted…

...was to be free.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it. I've never actually played this game before but I've watched one of my favorite youtubers play it. THANK GOODNESS he kept them all alive at the end.


End file.
